


過度曝光

by asaya1310v



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaya1310v/pseuds/asaya1310v
Summary: 中島最近迷上玩拍立得，總是拿著一台金屬色的小盒子到處亂拍，菊池被他的鏡頭對著好幾次，叫他拿開也不聽，只好隨著他去。
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 9





	過度曝光

**Author's Note:**

> ~ 都是我自己對他們的解釋 跟本人無關^^ ~

中島最近迷上玩拍立得，總是拿著一台金屬色的小盒子到處亂拍，菊池被他的鏡頭對著好幾次，叫他拿開也不聽，只好隨著他去。

菊池很少主動看他的作品，無論拍的是什麼，他沒有很想知道從中島的鏡頭看出去的世界，就算他看的是自己。

中島觀察臥室一陣子，才在牆壁上找到滿意的一角貼上麻繩，他還買了大大小小的木夾，用來展示那些他自己覺得很滿意的照片。他是個博愛的攝影師，什麼東西都拍，他拍花，拍天空，拍他的狗，拍大城市裡的廣告招牌跟午後雷陣雨之後的彩霞。

有一次菊池在穿衣服，彎下腰從地上撿起已經皺掉的上衣，套進脖子的時候注意到中島正拿著拍立得，鏡頭對著他在按快門。

菊池把衣服穿好，問他：「你在幹嘛？」

「拍照啊」

「我換衣服有什麼好拍的？」

「菊池身材那麼好，不拍一下很浪費」

「浪費的是底片。」

「你看！」中島大叫，沒在聽菊池說話，他將剛才拍下的照片按照拍攝順序放在床上，一共有六張。菊池看見那些白色的紙上慢慢出現色塊，圖像逐漸變得清晰，最左上角的第一張拍的是他彎腰，第二張他撿起衣服，第三張他套上衣服……。

中島拍了一下手，然後張開雙臂，「怎麼樣！」他一臉興奮，向菊池展示他的傑作。

「什麼怎麼樣」

他沒反應中島也不管，拿起彎腰的那張照片仔細端詳，他搓了搓下巴，用評論員的口氣說：「果然菊池很性感」

「完全不知道你在說什麼」

中島把照片全部疊好，從床上爬起來，黏著乾固精液的棉被從他腿間滑落。他沒穿衣服，菊池可以看見昨天夜裡他在那片肌膚上製造出來的痕跡，有粉紅色、也有血的顏色。中島走到他那個用來展示作品的小角落，背對著菊池開始搗鼓起東西。

菊池一言不發地走到他身後，手伸過去環著他的腰，下巴靠在他的肩膀上。

「菊池，別妨礙我」中島抬抬肩膀，試圖把他趕走。

菊池的手又收緊了一些。「在幹嘛」，他在中島耳邊問，聲音很低，中島覺得耳朵癢癢的。

「真是的，看也知道吧。」中島說，他剪下一條麻繩，伸長手用膠帶斜斜地貼在原本那條的上方，「你這樣很礙事耶」他小聲嘀咕。

剛才拍的照片被他一張一張夾上去，他摸索了一下放夾子的盒子，找到一個裝飾著愛心的，用來夾住最後一張照片。這一排乍看之下就像是連環動畫一樣，紀錄了剛才菊池把衣服穿上的過程。

「真的希望你不要這樣。」菊池有點無奈。

中島看他一眼，「早就知道你會這樣說啦」他掙開菊池的懷抱，頭也不回的進去浴室刷牙。

菊池看著他的身影消失，佇立在原位一會兒，然後第一次在這個角落看起中島拍的照片，他現在無事可做。他先看下面那排，拍的都是花花草草，看來平易近人。中島是個博愛的攝影師，什麼東西都拍，他拍花，拍天空，拍他的狗，拍大城市裡的廣告招牌跟午後雷陣雨之後的彩霞。他的拍立得應該價格不斐，照片每一張都用了不一樣的效果跟濾鏡。

中島鏡頭下的世界是繽紛的，萬物好像都在閃閃發光。大到東京鐵塔，小到餐桌上的米粒，全都光彩奪目。天空是寶藍色的，花朵是鮮紅色的，草地是青翠的綠色。大概是因為中島也是耀眼的。

中島身上好像總是散發著光芒，一舉一動牽引著眾人的視線，看起來也好像隨時都會跑掉。

有的時候在他們做完愛的隔天早上，鬧鐘已經響好一陣子，中島睡眼惺忪的從他胸口上爬起來，陽光灑進來，他整個人白得像要消失的時候，菊池就會想問他

中島還沒從浴室出來，菊池還是無事可做，他猶豫了一會兒，繼續看起上面那一排照片。

第一張他彎腰撿衣服的照片大概誤開了Hi-Key，大清早的房間亮得要死，他整個人過曝到幾乎要消失不見，身體只剩下一點輪廓，有種要快要消逝的朦朧感。

中島第一次見到菊池是在事務所的練習室裏，那是一個很大的空間，能夠容納很多人，四面都是鏡子。沒甚麼舞蹈基礎的青少年們排成一列又一列，試圖模仿舞蹈老師示範的舞步。中島的年紀在這群人裡面稍微大了一點，又才剛來了一個禮拜，跳的有些七零八落。

在他隔壁，有個比他新來的男孩，明明也跟不太上老師的步伐，卻不會把侷促展現出來，跳舞時的神情看起來頗有一股迷之自信。

「你會剛才那個動作嗎？」  
中島偷偷問他。

「其實我也不太會。」對方回答。

他現在其實記不太起來當時的菊池到底長甚麼樣子，那個當下他自顧不暇，並沒有保存所有記憶的能力，以至於他把當時的菊池給忘了，在回憶裡面留下來的只剩下一點點輪廓。

菊池又接著看了第二張，是他把衣服撿起來的照片，這張中島依然沒把Hi-Key關掉，大概是還沒發現。當時的雲正好飄過，室內一度暗下來，讓他這次看起來沒有上一張那麼白。

當時他們的練習室有個規則，表現比較好的人會被調去隊伍前排，菊池才來不到一個禮拜就站到前面來了。

中島也站在前排，用的時間也不長，兩個禮拜的樣子。他想起來了，這個人是上禮拜在他隔壁的人，原來長著這樣一張臉。晚他七天來練習室，好像小他一屆，肢體有點不太協調，表情永遠看起來不太耐煩，他們站的位置差不多。

他們今天練習了新的舞步，下個禮拜就要上電視收錄，所有人都跳得很起勁。舞蹈老師在訓斥中島，說他今天的動作太過用力。

第三張照片是菊池伸手把衣服套上的時候，中島終於關掉Hi-key，照片的色調鮮艷許多。菊池的軀幹一覽無遺，胸肌被往上拉扯，光線製造出來的陰影很好看。這次他終於抬起頭，臉卻被衣服擋住。

他們莫名其妙被綁在一起工作，大概是大人那邊有什麼新的決策。他們一邊上學一邊演電視劇，菊池假裝是順便，特地買果汁給他喝。這是應該算是重要的回憶，菊池當時的樣子他現在想起來還是很清晰，只是他過於害羞一直撇頭。中島記得自己接過飲料，然後看著他笑。

菊池開始使用比較對等的稱呼，他叫他「中島」。

他們一起出去逛過一次街，然後就沒再去過。

他們依然被綁在一起，還被賦予了團名，中島覺得好像被晉升了職位一樣，他終於做出了一點成績，他被肯定了，再努力一點一定可以往上爬。

他和菊池中間曾經過有這個人，後來變成那個人，有一段時間他們身邊就是彼此，最後又換了現在這個。

「菊池」變得不像一開始那樣模糊，但現在他覺得有點太清晰了。

第四張照片不曉得怎麼搞的，中島根本沒對到焦，鏡頭還不曉得被甚麼東西擋住，有一團黑黑的佔據了一部份的畫面。畫面裡菊池已經穿上衣服，一堆密集的英文字母排成的方形印在上面，菊池低著頭把衣服往下拉。場景偵測好像在拍這張的時候壞了一樣，色調灰灰暗暗的。

菊池不太跟他說話了。他們不知不覺突破當時最大的難關，成功出道。果然付出努力就能收穫，雖然情形和中島構想的好像不太一樣，但沒辦法，他年紀還太小，就算說不也沒人會在意。他看向四周，除了他以外有人在微笑嗎，大家看起來都很僵硬，穿上全新訂製鞋的腳在舞台上還站不太穩吧，他自己也是，拿著玫瑰的手一直在抖，身上的冷汗一直流，但還是要擠出笑容。為什麼只有菊池還是那個不耐煩的臉？

他沒空去管菊池了，他要上學，他出道了，他要考大學，他要忙通告，他要忙拍戲，他沒工夫去管誰。他自己都還沒站好，旁邊站的是誰，他又不能決定。

他為什麼不願意說話了，啊，是我，是不跟我說話。中島終於明白。

菊池的表情一直都那麼不耐煩嗎，他和其他人玩的時候明明笑的那麼大聲，大聲到刺耳，他的笑聲鑽進了中島的耳朵，對著他的腦門大聲嚷嚷：他不和你說話。

比他還要小的佐藤當時牽起他的手，那一刻笑聲停止了，世界清靜了。

菊池正要看下一張照片的時候，右端的膠帶承受不住木夾的重量從牆上剝落，他反應很快的扶住，為了讓它牢固點又撕了一些膠帶來貼。

第五張照片裡面菊池的上衣圖案終於露出了全貌，他在把衣服拉得更平整一些。經歷過上次的失敗後這張看起來相對好很多，光線充足，Hi-Key沒開，沒過度曝光，顏色飽和。菊池站在正中間，陽光讓他的淺金髮更加銳利，膚色看起來更白，好像刻意被開了濾鏡，也像是聚光燈投射在他身上。

中島舉辦了個人演唱會，菊池沒有說過他要來看，演出已經進行到一半，現在才說他從開場就已經坐在那裡，太壞了，太糟糕。中島的手一直顫抖，腳好像也站不太穩，這雙鞋子都已經穿好幾天了，明明之前都不會這樣。

菊池拿過麥克風，正在說話，中島在聽，也給出了回應，但他已經不記得菊池當時說了些甚麼，他就是記不起來，怎麼樣也記不起來。有一次中島看見網路上的文章，說開心的記憶是很難保存的。他想，那就算了。

菊池在他的腦海中占據了太多容量，而且都太過清晰，檔案太大。新建的模糊一點也好，省得他去想些不該想的。

中島忙呼了一陣子終於從浴室裡出來，被沾濕的瀏海貼在他的額頭上，看起來有點滑稽。他看見菊池駝著背坐在床上，難得沒在玩手機。他手上拿著一張拍立得。中島知道那張拍立的是哪張，那後面有寫字，是他剛才才寫上的。

那是他剛才拍的第六張拍立得，是他最滿意的一張，還特地用了裝飾著愛心的夾子夾上去展示，現在被菊池拿在手上。

他在菊池正好看向鏡頭的時候按下了快門鍵，當時光線正好充足，沒有雲漂過來，High-key已經關上，他的手也沒有不小心擋到閃光燈，那是最好的時機。

四周都暗暗的，光線集中在菊池身上，他好像站在舞臺上一樣，他的瞳孔投射出中島的模樣。

他們第一次在飯店房間裡面接吻，中島的大腦一團糟，裡面塞滿了酒精、糖分、咖啡因跟不知道是什麼東西的東西，全部在他的腦袋裡面攪成一團，阻礙他思考。菊池的舌頭劃過他的牙齒，纏住他的舌頭，把唾液往他裡面送。他本能的不甘示弱，手指緊緊纏住菊池的黑髮，把他往自己推的更近一點，再近一點。

他們脫光衣服，他被菊池壓在沙發上，菊池的手撐在兩旁，臉朝他靠得很近，沒人講話，能聽見的只剩下呼吸的聲音。明明他們的距離比剛才還遠一些，中島卻覺得更加喘不過氣，心臟跳的很不舒服。菊池的嘴再次貼上中島的，一面親他一面幫他們手淫。中島什麼事情都做不了，只能在接吻的空檔多吸幾口氣。菊池的手動得越來越快，下體的快感直衝腦門，中島吼了一聲，他射了，菊池的手跟身體都沾上他的精液。中島雙手環繞他的脖子，把他壓過來一點，更加用力的吸吮他的舌頭。

房間裡面只有他們唇齒交纏的聲音，沒有人說話，這樣很好，反正中島也不知道該說什麼，他只是一時興起，他大概有點醉了，才會倒在菊池身上，菊池送自己回房間，一進門他把菊池壓在房門上，然後菊池，菊池沒有推開他，他們現在好像在做愛。為什麼，中島想不通，現在好像說什麼都不太合適。

中島忙呼了一陣子終於從浴室裡出來，被沾濕的瀏海貼在他的額頭上，看起來有點滑稽。他經過窗戶邊，陽光灑進來照在他身上，整個人白得像要消失。菊池坐在床上，手上拿著那張拍立得，他像是在考試前已經拿到解答的學生，有點興奮，有點不知所措，心跳快的不行。他這次開口了，問：「我們現在是什麼關係？」

中島還站在那裡，水滴沿著他的髮絲滴下來，他好像不打算移動的樣子。

「你不是知道了嗎」

他指了指那張拍立得。

Fin!


End file.
